The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)
The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) is the thirteenth episode of Season 3 and the overall thirty-ninth episode of [[The Venture Bros.|The Venture Bros''.]] It's the final part of the multi-episode third season finale. Plot Mr. Doe and Mr. Cardholder walk into the office of O.S.I. leader General Treister and explain that there has been a situation with Brock Samson. Doe and Cardholder review the deaths of the three assassins Herr Trigger, Go-Fish, and Le Tueur. Treister decides that it's time to find Samson, with himself leading the charge personally. At an L.A.P.D. station, Brock and Dr. Venture are being harshly interrogated by the police officers who burst into their hotel room at the end of the previous episode. In another interrogation room, Hank Venture and Dean Venture are being questioned by a police psychologist who assumes much of their life are delusions the boys have made up. Two SWAT officers then enter the room containing Brock and Dr. Venture. They tell the police officers that Le Tueur's body and all evidence have vanished, leaving behind only a faint smell of lemon. "The Cleaner" then bursts in and uses his chemicals to kill all the officers and free Brock and Dr. Venture. In the Cocoon, H.E.L.P.eR. resists torture by Henchman 21 and 24 but is then fooled by Dr. Mrs. The Monarch into providing the Venture family's coordinates. After escaping, Brock, Hank, Dean, Dr. Venture, and The Cleaner wind up in a portion of the Los Angeles River where they encounter Molotov Cocktease, whom Brock teases over her civilian clothes. Molotov Cocktease explains that it was she who called for The Cleaner's help. The Cocoon appears, and Molotov and The Cleaner speed off. The Monarch calls Dr. Venture on his wrist communicator, and demands that he show himself or they'll kill H.E.L.P.eR. Meanwhile, General Treister calls Brock on his wrist communicator, and asks Brock to come into the O.S.I. for a talk. Brock, speaking to both wrist communicators at once, tells both the Monarch and Treister that they both need to meet him at the Venture Compound at dawn. The Cocoon arrives at the Venture Compound, and Brock, Dr. Venture, Hank, and Dean sneak out the bottom hatch. The Monarch reveals to his wife that he's attached a bomb to H.E.L.P.eR. The robot frees himself as Treister arrives with Doe and Cardholder. Brock orchestrates a firefight between The Monarch's henchmen and the O.S.I. agents. Henchman 21 and 24 are hiding out in the Monarchmobile when H.E.L.P.eR. steals it to make a getaway. Henchman 21 escapes but 24, having buckled himself in, does not, as his belt has jammed. Dr. Venture looks at Sergeant Hatred, who had entered the panic room and requested to be murdered. Hank rallies the group into transforming the Venture-clones into an army to help Brock. Upon seeing the near-naked clones march onto the battlefield, Brock rushes outside to surrender. The Monarch arrives, leaving the trigger to the H.E.L.P.eR. bomb behind. His battlesuit malfunctions in many ways, resulting in him swerving above the battlefield, his weaponry slaying O.S.I. agents, his own men, and all of the clones. Treister explains he was just concerned about Brock's sanity; the people trying to kill Brock were not his. Disgusted by the circumstances of his life, Brock announces he quits working for O.S.I. and the Ventures, and declares he is taking the Monarchmobile. The car then explodes, destroying H.E.L.P.eR. and decapitating 24. In the post credits sequence, Molotov burns the dossiers of Herr Trigger, Go-Fish, and Le Tueur at her headquarters, revealing she sent the assassins after Brock in a set-up to get rid of Molotov's competition for her group of assassins, the Black Hearts. As they raise their glasses to their venture, Hunter Gathers (in a Black Hearts uniform), lounging in a chair, makes a toast to Brock Samson. Episode Cast * [[wikipedia:James_Urbaniak|'James Urbaniak']]: Dr. Venture * [[wikipedia:Patrick_Warburton|'Patrick Warburton']]: Brock Samson * [[wikipedia:Michael_Sinterniklaas|'Mike Sinterniklaas']]: Dean Venture * [[wikipedia:Toby_Huss|'Toby Huss']]: General Treister * [[wikipedia:Mia_Barron|'Mia Barron']]: Molotov Cocktease * 'Soul-Bot: H.E.L.P.eR. *[[Chris McCulloch|'''Chris McCulloch]]: Hank Venture, The Monarch, Sgt. Hatred, Henchman 24, Mister Doe, Sgt. Collar, Det. Heat, Police Psychiatrist *[[Doc Hammer|'Doc Hammer']]: Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Henchman 21, Mr. Cardholder First Appearances * Detective Heat * General Timothy Treister (previously only mentioned) * Sergeant Collar * The Cleaner (previously only mentioned) Connections to Other Episodes [[Mid-Life Chrysalis|''Mid-Life Chrysalis]] * General Timothy Treister is the same General Treister referenced in the episode [[Mid-Life Chrysalis|''Mid-Life Chrysalis]] by the man administering Brock's exam who claims to be the General's son. ''Mid-Life Chrysalis'' [[Love-Bheits|''Love-Bheits]] * When Brock talks into the watch communicators telling The Monarch and the OSI that they will meet at the Venture Compound at dawn, Hank confuses the time of day with the name "Dawn", suggesting that they will finally meet their long lost sister. This is a reference to the episode [[Love-Bheits|''Love-Bheits]],'' in which Hank confuses the statement that Baron Ünderbheit was going to marry Dean (who was dressed up as Princess Leia and mistaken for a female) at dawn as meaning that they had a long-lost sister named "Dawn". ''[[¡Viva Los Muertos!|'¡Viva Los Muertos!]]'' * Hank refers to the clone army as his Christmas present. In the episode ¡Viva Los Muertos!, the boys accidentally see their own clones and Dr. Venture tells them that the "army" of facsimiles were supposed to be a Christmas present.¡Viva Los Muertos! Cultural References [[wikipedia:A View to a Kill|'A View to a Kill]]' '(1985)' * Molotov's clothing is the same worn by Grace Jones as May Day in the James Bond movie ''A View to a Kill. [[wikipedia:Babes in Toyland (operetta)|'''''Babes in Toyland]]' (1903)' * Hank and Dean lead their "clone army" onto the battlefield to the tune of "March of the Toys" from the operetta ''Babes in Toyland''. [[wikipedia:Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV series)|'Battlestar Galactica']]' (2004-2009)' * General Treister says that he's recording Battlestar Galactica. * Treister mentions a character from the show, Number Six. [[wikipedia:Catwoman|'Catwoman']] * Brock mentions Molotov "Catwoman-ing around," a reference to the Batman villain Catwoman. [[wikipedia:Dune (1984 film)|'Dune']]' (1984)' * The "underwear" worn by the Hank and Dean clones is based on the outfit worn by Sting as Feyd-Rautha in the 1984 David Lynch film Dune. [[wikipedia:First Blood|'First Blood']]' (1982)' * Treister tells Brock not to go all First Blood on him. The first Rambo film follows a former special forces soldier and last survivor of his unit, John Rambo, traveling through small town America. His encounters with corrupt law enforcement officers and National Guard cause him to snap, going on a killing spree. Rambo's former commanding officer eventually talks him down. Garanimals * When questioning Brock about his relationship with Le Tueur, Sgt. Collar refers to the dead assassin as "(T)he stiff in your room split straight up the Garanimals", which are an affordable line of color and style mix and match clothing for young children created in 1972. Each item of clothing features a hang-tag depicting one of several animal characters called Garanimals. [[wikipedia:Iron Man (2008 film)|''Iron Man]]' (2008)' * General Treister's robotic heart implant is a reference to Tony Stark's arc reactor from the 2008 film [[wikipedia:Iron Man (2008 film)|''Iron Man]]. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%A9on:_The_Professional Leon: The Professional]' (1994)' * Hank's confession in the brothers' interrogation scene pays homage to Natalie Portman's monologue at the end of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%A9on:_The_Professional Leon: The Professional] . [[wikipedia:Marvel Cinematic Universe|'Marvel Cinematic Universe']]' (MCU)' * The O.S.I. aircraft is modeled on The Avengers' Quinjets from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. [[wikipedia:Mr. Clean|'Mr. Clean']] * The Cleaner is a parody of Mr. Clean, the cartoon mascot for the cleaning product of the same name. Stockholm Syndrome * While questioning Hank and Dean the police psychiatrist writes down "Stockholm Syndrome " in his notebook. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Starfighter The Last Starfighter]' (1984)' * The attack of The Monarch's Deaths Head Panoply battle armor is the same as the Death Blossom attack in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Starfighter The Last Starfighter.] Production Notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. For The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) the credit reads Kimson "your favorite quote" Albert. This is similar to the season two finale which gave the nickname "Your Favorite Quote Here". * This Is The Last Episode Of World Leaders Entertainment 2006-2008 Logo * This Is The Last Episode Of June-August 2008 * This Is The Last Episode Of Characters Monarchs References Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:2008 television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Article stubs